Peacock girlfriend scenarios
by Animelemon
Summary: watch cory in za 2nd person date peacocm you can also pertend its you if ya want i dont care and no lemon btw
1. chp 1

Peacock's Girlfriend Scenarios Skullgirls - Meeting Her

You were just walking around the small city of New Meridian. It was a beautiful city and many folks out there were kind. Well some of them were to you. You don't really know how you ended up here, neither you didn't care as much. You ended up hitting a wall, blinking a couple time of times. You look around to see if anyone saw you, but no one was around the alley. Alley? You scratch your head and was about to leave before hearing a whistle. Your head turns to the wall as it was coming from the other side.

"Hello?" You let out without thinking and quickly place a hand against your mouth. The whistle stops before hearing the person shuffle against the wall.

"Uh.. hey there?" It sounded like a female. With a slight robotic voice.

"H-Hey." You stutter uncovering your mouth, you never really talked to a girl before. You heard the female laugh.

"You come here often?" She ask and you clear your throat.

"Well yes." You try to sound manly but only heard her laugh even more.

"Come on man. You have to try a little harder than that!" She lets out causing you to blush in embarrassment.

"Okay fine. This is my first time here." You mumble.

"That must be nice. You human?" She ask and you let out a small chuckle.

"Of course I am." You let out before she sighs.

"Oh great. Just when I thought I meant something awesome." She mumbles but you caught that. You frown before smiling thinking you can possibly show her that you weren't all that bad.

"Name's CORY! CORY KENSHIN." You greet but silence came only.

"Just call me Peacock.." She says with a slight bland tone.

"Something wrong?" You ask but she scoffs.

"Nah.. listen I got to go." Peacock lets out and you nod.

"Okay! Talk to you tomorrow!" You give her an invitation leaving her to laughs slightly.

"Alright buddy. Tomorrow it is then." You heard her footsteps become fader, until you slide down against the wall. You just made a new friend


	2. chp 2

Peacock's Girlfriend Scenarios Skullgirls - Getting Close

It's been months since that small talk you two made, you've been meeting over at the same spot ever day. You'll talk for hours until it was either getting late or when she had to go. You've been getting closer to her ever day, and slowly, been having a small crush on her. Just to think but you never seen her face, just her voice.

"I'm glad I know sign language, it comes pretty handy." You joked only to hear her give off a weak laugh. Usually she'll laugh as much as you but, she didn't this time. You felt nervous at her reaction.

"Is something wrong?" You ask worriedly only to hear her sigh.

"After all these months, you still come to me to give me company. You make me smile each time I talk to you, and for once, I actually look forward for conversation like this. But I feel, like if you saw me. Y-You wouldn't like me." Peacock mumbles loud enough for you to hear, you place your ear against the wall.

"Of course I'll like you! Peacock it isn't about appearance. It's about their personality." You chuckle before hearing only silence.

"Well then! Here I am!" Peacock smiles brightly and you stood there shock. She had orange short hair, black cartoony 'eyes', a dark burgundy dress with white lace under it. On her top force was a red bow. A dark burgundy hat was placed on her head and metal arms with three red eyes attach to each of them.

"Eh, guess you're reaction is more of a statue than a thief." Peacock lets out 'looking' up at you. She was slightly shorter than you.

"You look.." You couldn't make up the word.

"Weird? Overrated?" Peacock suggests but you shake your head.

"Cartoony." You answer leaving her to smirk with her sharp metal teeth.

"Thanks (Y/N)." Peacock takes her hat off with her big gloved hand.

"You don't look bad yourself. Kinda expected you to be one of those weirdos I come across." Peacock places her hat back on her head.

"Thank you.. I guess?" You and Peacock laugh together before you felt your cheeks heat up. This was gonna be interesting.

**peacocks thoughts**

Peacock's Girlfriend Scenarios Skullgirls - [Peacock's P.O.V.] Her Feelings

Peacock's Point Of View

cory... that kid seems pretty decent for my age. I mean, it's not like I like like him at all. I, just think he's cool and adorable. Oh no. For the love of--! Don't tell me I'm actually falling for this guy! I mean, he and I kinda have things in common. What am I saying!? No! He's just a friend!

"Peacock?" (Y/N) snaps me out of my thoughts, turning to him before smiling.

"Something on your mind?" He ask and I shake my head feeling my face heat up.

"I'm fine, really." I turn the other way. Yup. I think I might be falling for him. So this is what tweebs feel like huh.


	3. chp 3

Peacock's Girlfriend Scenarios Skullgirls - Asking Her Out

You walk around Lab Eight, looking for a certain someone. Peacock. You managed up the courage to ask her out on a date, yet prepared yourself to be rejected. As you thought she possibly won't be interested in you but you wanted to find out yourself.

"Need something Cory? You've been walking around clueless." You heard a voice spoke, turning around as you see Avery, Peacock's closet friend.

"Um.. I'm just looking around." You lie but Avery caught it.

"You're looking for Peacock aren't you?" Avery smirks as you knew he knew about your small crush towards her.

"N-No." You stutter leaving Avery to smirk.

"Alright fine. Have you seen her?" You ask and Avery points to a door. It was her room. Avery walks off as you walk to Peacock's bedroom door.

"Peacock?" You call out.

"In here!" Peacock yells out and you walk in to see her putting her gloves on.

"What do you want?" Peacock ask placing her hat down. You puff out your chest and close the door. She 'looks' at you strangely.

"Peacock.. I-I was wondering if.. you wanna, possibly go on a date?" You quickly spit out leaving Peacock to widen her 'eyes'.

"What?" Peacock mutters.

"Well.. I-I dunno. We've been hanging out for some time so.." You felt one of your finger cover your mouth.

"Sure!" You yell out before smiling at yourself. Your we're excited.

(Time skip:date)

"That's why you should get to watch it." Peacock nudges you while you nod slightly.

"I'll keep it in mind." You two enter the building before getting each tickets for one another. Peacock excited and you were just happy that she seemed happy.

"Well come on!" Peacock grabs your arm before dragging you in, taking a seat. She takes her hat off and fixes her bow.

"Thanks for inviting me buddy!" Peacock lets out a loving smile, making you blush even darker. You were glad the room was dark.

"No problem." You let out and the movie starts. Minutes turned into hours, you couldn't really focus on the movie. You were too busy focusing on Peacock's reaction of it. She kept shaking you when an interesting part comes up. Or leans on your shoulder once it was a peaceful setting. It was truly an amazing experience for you. The movie ends, while you two walk out the building.

"That was awesome! Thank you once again for inviting me." Peacock laughs as you two were walking back to the Lab.

"I can't wait to it again." Peacock giggles. This was the beginning of a possibly good relationship.


	4. chp 4

Peacock's Girlfriend Scenarios Skullgirls - First Kiss?maybe(not)

Days pass by and the two of you were always hanging out with one another. You never got tired of her, you thought she was a great person to hang around with. Right now, Peacock was out with Dr. Avain. You wait patiently on her seat for her to come back.

"Well you look lonely." Andy spoke up coming towards you, you look at the anvil.

"Just waiting." You let out and right then and there, the two come back.

"Go give boss a smooch." Andy suggest teasing, you widen your eyes.

"N-No!" You let out just enough for the two to hear.

"Hey shut it you guys! Don't you see we're busy." Peacock lets out before noticing you.

"Oh.. Cory what are you doing here." Peacock felt her cheeks heat up, before 'looking' away.

"U-Uhm.." You stutter.

"Spit it out." Peacock walks up to you.

"He's here to give you a smooch!" Andy responds placing both of his gloved hands on your shoulder. You froze at the suggestion.

"What.." Peacock mutters out.

"Me? You sure it's not some other person?" Peacock ask getting nervous.

"Alright.. there's no way to change your mind is there." You glance over to Andy, meanwhile Peacock clears her throat.

"Um.. C-Cory.." Peacock tries to hold a laughter as you look at her confused.

"What?" You notice you were biting on something, looking down to reveal Peacock's metal teething.

"S-Sorry!" You hand them to her leaving her to giggle.

"Yeah.. careful next time will ya?" Peacock puts them back on before 'looking' at you.

"Peacock!" Dr. Avain shouts leaving Peacock to pat your shoulder.

"Well.. see ya." Peacock nudges you awkwardly before heading with him.

You and Peacock walk together around New Meridian. It was quiet out for once and she kept going on about the new abilities Dr. Avain did for her. She stops as you follow.

"Oh! I can also do this!" She lifts up her hat to reveal Avery with a chainsaw. You jump slightly before hearing her giggle.

"Basically. I don't follow logic!" Peacock giggles proudly and you smile at her. It was truly amazing on all the cool things she can now do.

"So then I--" A boy walks up between you two.

"Hey.. you around here?" He ask Peacock leaving her to 'look' at him.

"Um.. sure.." Peacock tries to go next to you but the boy stops her from doing so.

"Pretty eyes like yours should be paying attention to me." He lets out leaving her to form your hand into a fist.

"I don't have eyes." Peacock mutters.

"Bummer.. bet you get jealous of eyes don't ya?" He chuckles and you pull him back by his collar.

"Leave her alone. She doesn't need eyes in order to look pretty." You let out taking Peacock's hand and dragging her away.

"Woah Cory! I could of handled that guy ya know." Peacock and you slowly stop, she 'looks' at you.

"I know.. it's just, I didn't like the way he was treating you.. like he owned you." You mumble leaving her to smile.

"Jealous aren't we?" She concludes and left you to blush.

"N-No!" You cross your arms and she fixes her hat.

Yeah yeah.. come on now. I need to show you another cool move!" Peacock giggles and left you to nod.


	5. chp 5

Peacock's Girlfriend Scenarios Skullgirls - When She Gets Jealous

You weren't really much of a ladies man but today, somehow girls seem to notice you. Was it your hair? Eyes? Clothing? Or was it that Peacock kept on looking over your shoulder?

"Peacock.. what's wrong?" You ask seeing her grab your hand slightly more tighter.

"I just don't like those girls.. they keep staring at us." She mumbles just enough for you to hear.

"It's no big deal." You chuckle.

"Well easy for you to say!" Peacock frowns.

"They keep looking at you with those 'big googling eyes'." Peacock tries to imitate what she meant which only left you to laugh.

"Are you jealous?" You ask teasingly and Peacock blushes at the thought.

"No! I'm just.. looking after you." Peacock pouts.

"Alright." You add in sarcastically and she sighs.

"I hate you." Peacock mumbles as you peck her cheek softly.

"Love you too." You mutter out leaving her to regain a soft smile.


	6. chp 6

Peacock's Girlfriend Scenarios Skullgirls - Her Past Self

You were waiting on Peacock's bed as she promised you that you two were gonna play video games together. She's been with Dr. Avain so you would understand why she was taking too long. You hum a little tune and there, a small box caught your eye. It was poking out of her closet, and you look around. Quickly running up to it and pull it out.

"Forgive me." You whisper out and open the box, opening your eyes to reveal a small uniform. Picking it up and it was a small maid's outfit, you blush slightly. You chuckle slightly and something dropped, looking down and saw a picture frame. There you laid the outfit across Peacock's bed and grab the photo. It was two girls, one with green eyes the other with red eyes.

"Who's this?" You ask yourself before looking at it closer, the girl with the green eyes seem familiar.. it was Peacock.

"What are you doing?" A voice spoke up and you froze in place, turning around and Peacock shuts the door.

"Sorry.. I-I found this and.. I'm sorry." You apologize setting your head down, she takes the photo and places it inside the box. Shoving the maid outfit inside as well and throwing it inside her closet.

"So, you used to work for someone?" You ask and she just stood there.

"I.. I was forced too." Peacock takes her hat off and grabs on it tightly. You felt slightly guilty for asking.

"What happened?" You ask and she lowers her head.

"Lets just say.. those people were the ones who almost teared me apart.." Peacock mumbles before sniffing, you stand up from her bed. Placing a hand on her shoulder and lifting her head, there tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Sorry, I don't.. usually cry." Peacock wipes her 'eyes' and lets out a chuckle. You hug her closely, rubbing her back as she widen her 'eyes'. Closing them and hugging you back tightly.

"It's alright. The past now, you're in a better life now.." You whisper and she stood silent. You try to let go but she wasn't moving, you smile warmly and continue to hug her.

"It was awful.. the treated us like objects, not people. Th-They took Marie away from me.. M-My childhood friend away from me." Peacock kept on mumbling on your shoulder, you stroke her hair.

"I can imagine how you felt.." You mutter. "Horrible." Peacock lets out and it was silent after that. You comforted her and you can just hear her breathing.

"Cory." She calls out and you pull your head back making 'eye' contact with her. "My actual name.. it's Patricia.." Peacock smiles warmly and you nod.

"Alright Patricia." You kiss her forehead leaving the girl to blush.


	7. chp 7

Peacock's Girlfriend Scenarios Skullgirls - Hearing Her Sing

You were just sitting there seeing Peacock working from a distance. She was training and you watch her happily. Everyone else went out to research as you convinced Peacock to stay with you instead. You didn't want to be alone after all.

"Under a tree, at quarter three.." You heard a voice as you sit up, looking around but Peacock wasn't in view.

"I had some hope in me.." It continues and you look around before seeing her at the end of the hallway.

"But life was taken from me, but I did not feel peace.." She continues quietly and a warm smile appears on your lips.

"I made a vow within my gown, that love will come to me." Peacock continues on peacefully.

"And there he is and seemingly I've been, found." Peacock jumps off before walking out the hallway.

"You heard nothing." Peacock mutters and you smile widely.

"You sound cute." You chuckle and she blushes slightly.

"It was a sappy song either way." Peacock walks away. Later that day, you kept on eye on her the whole day, hoping to catch her sing once more.

(welp she heard you sing)

You sat on a chair, tapping a pencil against you desk. You wanted to do something for Peacock, but couldn't find any ideas for her. You kept humming a tune hoping it would give you any ideas. Humming soon turned into singing and your mind filled with ideas.

"Need a minute?" She ask and you blush.

"How long have you've been here?" You ask and she shrugs.

"How long have you started singing?" Peacock ask with a sly smile as you blush even darker.

"Peacock!" You yells out and she grabs her hat.

"I might of not recorded." Peacock winks and runs off leaving you to stumble out of your chair.

"Peacock!!" You chase after her. This was gonna be hard.


	8. chp 8

Peacock's Girlfriend Scenarios Skullgirls - When You Get Sick

You had the flu for a couple of days now, all the time you've been playing on your bed. Your parents would wake you up to give you food while you almost slept the entire day. That's when Peacock starts to notice of your absence so she assumed you were off somewhere. But realize that you would always tell her where you were going.

"Where is that kid?" Peacock mutters to herself before forming a hole in the ground, jumping inside and appear in front of your house. She knocks on the door and you heard the knock, making you sit up slightly. You sneezed into a tissue before seeing your door open. Peacock sticks her head inside.

"Oh!" Peacock comes to a sudden realization on your situation. "How bad is it?" She ask.

"Awful." You muster up before laying back on bed. She frowns.

"It can't be that bad. Come on.." She grabs your hand while you sit up from bed. "Have you ever been sick before?" You ask and she shrugs turning on your console.

"Eh, not really. Lets play a game while we're at it!" Peacock smiles handing you a controller, you take it before rubbing your eyes.

"Peacock, I'm not in the mood." You mumble.

"Yes! Did you see tha-- Cory!" She yells out snapping you or if it. "W-What?" You stutter and Peacock slight frowns.

"Yeah, I think you had enough for today." Peacock pats your head and you nod slowly. You head into bed as she tucks you in.

"Get well kid.. you'll need it." Peacock messes with your hair before backing away. "See ya tomorrow." She winks before jumping inside a hole, and you smile to yourself. It was nice finally having someone around.


	9. chp 9

Peacock's Girlfriend Scenarios Skullgirls - When She Gets Sick

"Peacock!" You rushed in her bedroom, and there she was sleeping soundly. You sighed to yourself. Once you heard the news that she was sick, all that you felt was concerned for the girl. Luckily, it wasn't anything to serious. You closed the door as quietly as possible before sitting right besides her. Rubbing her head softly as she stiffens at your touch. Opening her 'eyes' slowly before 'looking' at you.

"Cory?" She lets out with a dry throat, and you smile warmly at her. "W-What are you doing here?" Peacock ask and you scratch the back of your neck.

"I heard you were sick, so I ran down here. I wanted to make sure your okay. How are you feeling?" You ask and she groans, placing your hand on her forehead.

"I feel sick." Peacock mutters as you pull your hand away. "It's been so long since I've been sick. I feel like I'm dying." Peacock exaggerates and you chuckle.

"It'll pass over soon." You place a kiss on her forehead meanwhile she heats up even further. "You need your rest." You let out as she groan, placing a pillow over her head.

"Catch you later." You stand up but felt her tug your shirt. "You're just gonna leave her? Come here." Peacock pulls you closer to her, as you felt yourself blush.

"Right here. You came, you ain't leaving." Peacock smirks and you smile slightly, crawling next to her before laying yourself down. You tucked Peacock in as she looks over to the side.

"Have a good rest Peacock." You rub your fingers through her hair as she closes her eyes. It was a quiet day. It you were happy you spent it right besides her.


	10. chp 10

Peacock's Girlfriend Scenarios Skullgirls - Playing Games

Today you decided to play a little game with your beloved Peacock. You couldn't wait any longer but of course, Peacock had her experiments and missions. A door lifts up to reveal a happy-go-lucky Peacock, happy per usual.

"Hey kid! What are you doing here?" Peacock ask before sitting next to you, playing with your hair.

"Wanna hang out?" You ask showing a couple of video games on one of your hand, her 'eyes' light up at the sight of her favorite game.

"Lets play this one first, 'kay?" Peacock grabs a hold of it and you nod. For the rest of the day, the two of you kept on playing each game you brought in. It was fun to hang with your partner like this, seeing her either pout when she lost or laugh when she won. Peacock was truly a gamer as you come to notice. But sadly it was time for you to go.

"Good game." Peacock lightly punches your arm and you let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. It's getting late, I better be going." You stand up, stretching your arms. Peacock slightly frowns before shrugging.

"You don't mind me leaving my stuff here right?" You ask and she leans back to the couch.

"Nah. You can pick them up tomorrow, you're parents must be in one heck of a worry.." Peacock giggles and you peck her forehead causing her to blush at your action.

"Bye!"

"Yeah, see ya around dingus!" There you left the cartoon character behind, hoping that the next day would be even greater than today.


	11. chp 11

Peacock's Girlfriend Scenarios Skullgirls - Seeing Her Hurt

"Calm down Cory. She'll come back soon enough, you should rest." Dr.Avian calmly suggest but you were too worried and stressed to calm down.

"N-No.. I'm gonna go try to look for her. It would usually take her a day, but since it's been a week, something must've gone wrong." You mutter backing up.

"Plus, she went as far to not bring Avery with her." You mutter in disbelief, looking at Avery who kept looking back at you. Peacock would always bring Avery with her, no doubt about it, but for once, she didn't.

"SQUAWK! I'm going with you cause you can't even do this in your own!" Avery jumps up, hopping onto your shoulder. You nod before looking at Dr.Avian.

"Alright, but please be safe. I know you can find Peacock." Dr.Avian lets out a small smile making you relax slightly, before walking out the lab. It was a rough trip. Many people were always in the way, picking up fights with you and you barely manage. You never fought before, so Avery did most of the work for you.

"Detecting a signal form Peacock!" Avery informs and you look up at him, bringing hope into you.

"Which way?"

"Straight ahead!" Avery directs and you start to make a run for it. Avery was caught off-guard as he grabbed onto your shirt, meanwhile you didn't stop. You eventually stop however in front of a door, you look at Avery for instructions.

"She must be in there." Avery mumbles before grabbing his hat and pulling out a key. You raised your eyebrow but didn't question as it was Avery after all. He unlocks the door and there you open it slowly.

"Patricia?" You call out but no sound was heard, Avery looks at the detector. It was indicating that she was in the building. You walk inside to hear a dry sigh. You immediately turn your head to the sound to see blood scatter across the floor. There, Peacock sat against the wall, holding onto her wound with her now bloody glove.

"Boss!" Avery yells out catching the girl's attention, she looks up before feeling Avery hug her closely. Peacock lets out a dry chuckle.

"T-There you are buddy." Peacock winces slightly as you stood there, horrified at the state she was in. She notices you at last before widening her 'eyes'.

"(Y/N)?" She calls out and you cover your mouth, slowly making your way towards her. Kneeling down to your knees before moving the strands of hair out of her face.

"Patricia! What happened!?" You yell out desperately, but slight anger in your voice. She flinches at the sound of your tone, before looking at Avery.

"G-Guess curiosity killed the c-cat." Peacock smiles weakly but that didn't your question.

"Patricia, tell me what happened!? Why didn't you bring Avery or the gang with you! Who did this!" You kept asking questions, hoping to get answers too. Peacock just stood silent before reaching her glove to you, you grab a hold of her bloody glove. She closes her 'eyes' before sighing.

"I-I thought I could do this on m-my own. I wanted to p-prove myself that I-I can do this, without a-anyone's help." Peacock hands gripped onto yours.

"Who did this?" You ask a bit more calmer, she just looks at you.

"I-It doesn't m-matter.." Peacock mutters and you grew slightly angry but you knew it would be pointless.

"Um, sorry to break it to you but.. BOSS IS DYING! LET'S GO TO DR.AVIAN NOW!" Avery shouts impatiently and you carry Peacock, as she covers her wounds tightly. There you start to make a run for it, as Avery hid inside Peacock's hat. After that experience, you made sure Peacock went with someone to her missions. You trusted her alright, but you just wanted her to come back to one piece. You didn't wanted to lose her, and she didn't wanted to lose you.


	12. chp 12

Peacock's Girlfriend Scenarios Skullgirls - When She Sees You Hurt

"Hey Dr.Avian!" The familiar voice spoke up as she opens the door. "I was wo--Cory?" Peacock tilts her head, confused on finding you inside the office.

"What are you doing here?" She asks and you try to cover he wound with your sleeve, only to raise suspicion to her.

"I.. I'm just here to talk to him." You lie but she didn't believe you.

"For what?" Peacock ask and you look around, before eyeing a pile of papers.

"For some errands." You look back at her, but she just took your arm making you wince. Lifting your sleeve before seeing the cut from before.

"N-No one, just.. crashed, I guess you can say." You let out but the door opens revealing Dr.Avian.

"Ah, what are you two kids here?" He ask and Peacock gives you a look before looking back at Dr.Avian.

"How exactly did you crash? Was on purpose?" She kept asking, but you let out a relaxing smile.

"It's fine, just a little accident Peacock. No need to worry about it." You place your non-wounded hand on her cheek, she blushes at your action before smiling.

"Whatever.. be careful then, ya dingus." Peacock flicks your forehead gently leaving you to chuckle.

"I will.." You awkwardly hug her, and she returns the hug back but making sure to not touch your wounded arm. You made sure not to touch her wounded waist as much. The two of you pull apart before Dr.Avian comes back in.

"Well, time to patch you up. Patricia, I may need to ask you to leave." Dr.Avian orders and Peacock nods.

"No problem Doc. See ya!" She waves towards you and you smile at her. That day you kept resting your arm but you got to spend time with Peacock after all.


	13. chp 13

Peacock's Girlfriend Scenarios Skullgirls - Comforting Her

You couldn't help but notice Peacock was acting a bit out lately, she barely spoke to anyone this day. You tried to reach up to her earlier but she refused saying she was fine. This made you worry. Peacock wasn't really the 'giving in' type so talking to her was gonna be difficult.

"Hey, have you seen Peacock around?" You question Andy the Anvil, who was lifting up weights with one arm.

"The boss, nah. Haven't seen them since yesterday." Andy drops the weights, leaving a loud noise to echo. You jump slightly but continue forward. You look around the Lab, to Dr. Avian to her very own bedroom. She wasn't there.

"Peacock!" You call out before noticing the back door open, walking outside to see her. She inhales her 'cigarette' as it comes out from her left 'eye'. It was quiet as Peacock makes the 'cigarette' disappear from her hand. You clear you throat, catching her attention as she looks up at you. She looks away instantly.

"What do you want?" Peacock questions not bothering to make 'eye' contact. You bit your lip before making your way to her.

"Something wrong?" You ask, lifting her chin up softly. She only pushes your hand away.

"Today's the anniversary Marie and I became meant.." Peacock lets out and you were surprised on how easily it was. It wasn't the time to celebrate however.

"Marie?"

"She was my childhood friend that I haven't seen in a long time." She mumbles and you sigh slightly, placing your hand on her shoulder. Peacock looks up at you before feeling the embrace of a hug from you. She struggles at first but later got used to your grip. Burying her head against your neck as you moves your hand in a circle motion softly.

"It's okay Patricia.. You'll meet with her again, one day. I promise." You promise and Peacock only stayed quiet.

"You never even meant her." Peacock lets out and you let out a small sigh.

"All I know is, she probably meant a lot to you. I have hope you will find her again." You assure and felt her wired arms wrap around your back.

"Heh.. I suppose kid." Peacock mumbles and the two of you stayed like this for a while. It was warm. Nice. Soothing. Peacock felt better, mostly from being with you.

You didn't want to let go. She didn't as well.


	14. chp 14

Peacock's Girlfriend Scenarios Skullgirls - "I Love You"

"Oh Patricia~!" You coo from behind Peacock, wrapping your arms around her waist. She widen her 'eyes' at your action, a small blush spread across her cheeks.

"What?" Peacock lets out, looking at you as you plant a kiss on her cheek.

"You're the best cartoon character I've ever meant." You let out and she only giggles at your slight comment.

"I'm the only cartoon character you meant!" Peacock punches your arm lightly, sticking her tongue out like a child. You kiss her passionately, leaving her to blush drastically. You pull apart seeing her red face, as you turn her around, placing both your hands on her shoulder.

"I love you." You let out softly leaving her to smile slightly.

"Love you too Cory."


	15. chp 15

Her Anime Self

"A wild schoolgirl appears!" A yell comes form behind you as you pause walking. Turning around slightly to see the familiar face.

"(Y/N)-kun!" Peacock rushes up to you, and you widen your eyes. She tackles you in a hug and you chuckle slightly.

"Hi Peacock, what's with the outfit?" You take a notice her outfit was different, her hat was white along with a pink hair due, as her dress white as well.

"Cosplaying. What else." Peacock winks leaving you to blush slightly.

"Why may I ask?" You question and she shrugs.

"I came from a convention before this." Peacock smiles before tripping on a rock. She tumbles over to you as the two of you fall to the ground. You blush as she gasp dramatically.

"This feeling!" Peacock lets out form nowhere and you chuckle slightly.

"You okay?" You question helping her up, as she 'looks' away, her lips in a pout.

"I-It's not like we're friends or anything.. Baka." Peacock blushes and you raise your eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" You questions once more.

"What does that mean?" You question.

"Nani sore?" She mimicked and you clear your throat.

"I have to go.." You excuse yourself, mostly to talk to Dr. Avian about her new change.

Okay! I'll call you when I want some pepperoni!" said peacock


	16. chp 16

\- Picnic

"I'll call you when something's wrong, alright?" Dr. Avian informs and you nod at him, receiving the blanket from him.

"What's taking so long! Come on!" You hear Peacock yell out and you turn around. She's holding a picnic basket, wearing her usual attire.

"See ya later!" You wave at the crew, rushing up to Peacock. The two of you walk to the nearest park, as you let her pick the spot. The two of you end up between to tall trees in the shade, perfect spot.

You laid out the blanket and the two of you take a seat on, you notice her excite expression. She sets the basket between the two of you before she opens one end.

"What'd you get?" You question, opening it from the other end and pull out your favorite sandwich.

"Food." She simply replies which left you to chuckle. Unwrapping the sandwich and take a bite. Peacock only grabs a box filled with melons.

"So.. What do you do in a picnic?" She questions, opening the small container. You purse your lips a bit, sitting up.

"Well, we can talk. Eat together. Generally, relax." You try to explain and Peacock shrugs.

"Sounds good enough for me." She takes a bite of a slice of melon. A smile forming on her lips and you couldn't help but smile yourself.

The two of you spend the day, eating and chatting with another. Sometimes teasing one another and other times, having a deep conversation. After a while, the two of you ended up laying next to one another. Looking up at the blue sky as leaves fall down from the tall trees.

"This was surprisingly fun than I expected." You hear Peacock admit, causing you to pull her closer to you gently. She rests her head on your chest.

"Told ya." You mumble, feeling the girl to kiss your cheek gently. You blushed a bit, before smiling at her.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did."


	17. chp 17

Argument

Today— was not the best day for you and Peacock. Ever since you invited your friend to hang with the two of you. Peacock only felt annoyed by your decision. You tried to ask why but she would only walk the other way.

You made your way to her room, only to notice her sitting on her bed, facing the wall. Holding a pillow tightly and her hat next to her. You look around and oddly, Avery wasn't in sight. You knock on the door which left her to flinch a bit. You only fix your collar a bit.

"What's wrong?" You question and she only tilts her head, for her voice wouldn't be muffled.

"I thought I made it obvious." She answers sharply and you rose a brow at this.

"No you haven't, or else I wouldn't be asking." Crossing your arms and Peacock only rolls her eyes.

"Of course you haven't.." She mutters and you scoff at the comment.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" You frown and she shrugs.

"I dunno, you tell me." You only start to lose patience since all you wanted was to get this over with by now. The girl puts the pillow down, turned around to face you and you lower your arms.

"I just— don't like you hanging out with them. Can you not?" She finally answered and you only stood there in slight shock.

"I mean, we already have the lab so.. there's no need to worry about you having friends." Peacock continued but you crossed your arms once again.

"You're telling me.. who to hang out with.." You repeat but she shrugged.

"When you put it like that it sounds wrong."

"Cause it is! You can't tell me who not and who to hang out with y'know!" You deny, standing up to her and she sets the pillow down to her side.

"How much dumber can you get (Y/N)! This pl—" Y interrupt her.

"So you think I'm stupid? Have you seen yourself Peacock! Getting into fights you can't even win off! You're so stubborn at times, c'mon Patricia!" You point out and she stands up from her bed.

"I do win!"

"Half the time." You mutter. A moment of silence come over you two before she decides to speak up.

"What's the point of this relationship if I'm giving you attention that you don't give me." She mutters and you look at her in confusion.

"That's not true."

"It is!" She yells.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Fine! Then don't give me none at all!" You snap and she growls.

"Fine!"

"Then I won't give you as well!"

"You never did either way!" Her voice slightly cracks but she wasn't going down just yet.

"I hate you!" You yell without thinking.

"Back at ya buddy!"

"Just shut up!" You cover your ears and she scoffs.

"I wish I never meant you!"

"Well I wish Avian never found you!"

A moment of silence wash over the two of you. Peacock loss in words and you only try to get your words out.

"I-I.." You hear the toon begin to laugh, that's what you thought you were hearing at least—

"J-Just get out.." She looks back at you, still standing, weakly however. However, before you can apologize, she makes a transport hole and walks in. Closing before you can reach after her. You begin to slightly panic, setting your hands on your head in stress.


	18. chp 18

Peacock sat restlessly on the couch, shifting every few seconds in a hope to find a comfortable sitting position.

In her constant activity, you could only glance at her nervously as you tried to watch reruns of Annie: Girl of the stars.

Eventually, you glance over to your side again, only to catch six crimson eyes staring back; You fiddle with your blanket before finally speaking up.

"Peacock?" You asked. "Are you ok?"

The cyborg seemed surprised at the question, and couldn't help but stall for a moment.

"… Yeah, I'm fine." She uttered.

Call it a hunch, but you had a feeling that Peacock was lying. Regardless, you decided not to press on.

A few minutes go by before you feel Peacock start to shuffle around again, only this time, she'd inch a tad closer to you every minute or so.

You caught on to Peacock's antics, and for a lack of better words: she was affection starved.

This wasn't the first time that this had happened, but it never ceases to surprise you. Peacock was infamous for her reckless behavior, but the thought of someone like her craving attention was just a tad…. perplexing.

A small smirk crossed your face as you slid your leg closer to her. It wouldn't hurt to tease her a bit, would it?

Just as you look away, she slid her knee right next yours; the cold metal of her amputated limb making you jump from the sudden shock.

You look up at the cyborg, who now had an impossibly flustered face. You could only chuckle when she covered her red cheeks in an attempt to save face.

You grab a half of your blanket, and lightly toss it over Peacock, causing her to lift her face from her gloves in confusion. You slide right up against her, and lay your arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry." You said. "I know what you ment."

"Shut up." Peacock uttered, her face still red as ever as she leaned into your shoulder.

{Here it is! Sorry it took so long!} - Mod Ms. Fortune


End file.
